Journal d'une Malchanceuse
by love.baka-cook
Summary: Voilà l'histoire d'Asou. Elle est journaliste. C'est un métier comme un autre, on ne juge pas. Mais... Si elle n'était pas aussi douteuse dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Leçons de vie, ou comment foutre le bordel le plus total!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Voilà l'hisoire d'Asou. Elle est journaliste. C'est un métier comme un autre, on ne juge pas. Mais... Si elle n'était pas aussi douteuse, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Leçons de vie, ou comment plonger un monde dans le chaos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 1: A l'aube d'une grosse emmerde

Elle courait depuis environ un quart d'heure dans le dédale de groves qui formaient l'archipel Shabaondy. Sans doute qu'elle allait se faire éclater par son supérieur. Il l'avait toujours eu en grippe de toutes façons, c'était pas nouveau.

La jeune fille arriva enfin, débraillée au possible et toute décoiffée devant l'immense bâtiment où on pouvait voir "GrandLine Times" inscrit sur la devanture.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de contemler la batisse et s'y engouffra telle une furie en faisant un signe de main à Josette, la comptable et à Bertrand le responsable de l'imprimerie.

A peine avait elle posé un pied dans son bureau en se disant qu'elle était sauvée qu'elle entendit son boss hurler à pleins poumons dans son micro.

_ASOU! Dans mon bureau!

Ladite Asou se reprit bien vite et commença à marcher en direction du bureau démoniaque quand elle entendit encore la voix sortir des hauts parleurs.

_Zut, j'ai encore perdu ces satanées chaussettes!

Une goutte d'eau apparut sur la tête d'Asou... S'il avait perdu ses chaussettes fétiches, elle était perdue! Elle fila -sans tomber pour une fois- et cogna contre la porte en bois doré.

"Entrez" qu'on lui répondit. Elle avait envie de pleurer, sérieusement.

Elle entra donc, parce qu'Asou est une gentille fille, qui fait toujours tout ce qu'on lui demande, mais qui, par le plus grand des hasard est quelqu'un de malchanceux.

Et elle savait pas à quel point ça allait la foutre dans la merde.

Monsieur Tawagoto, un vieux type dégarni, l'attendait assit sur sa chaise en mode docteur Gang en carressant son hamster de compagnie, Diego. Il se tourna, un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres.

_Mademoiselle Asou... Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue..?

Mais... Il est con ou quoi?

_Bah, vous m'avez appelée, Monsieur. Dit-elle en se grattant derrière la tête

Le directeur sembla un instant reconnecter ses neurones et sembla avoir retrouvé le comment du pourquoi il avait appeler la gamine.

_Ah ouais c'est vrai. Hum... Asou, vous êtes encore en retard. Affirma le vieux

Asou pensa qu'il valait mieux souscrire à l'ANPE dès ce soir...

_Oui, Monsieur, désolée Monsieur! Mais...

_Je ne gobe plus vos fromages, mademoiselle. Ajouta t-il fermement

...Et si possible, une assurance décès.

_On dit salade, Monsieur...

Le chef s'étouffa avec son café.

Putain Asou, ferme là ou tu vas finir en pâté pour hamster, ou pire, en petit sucre pour le café du matin!

_Asou, Sa voix était tranchante comme un katana, Je vous laisse une chance, je dis bien, une dernière chance pour ne pas finir brulée vive dans les enfers journalistiques. Vous allez interwiever toutes les personnes importantes ayant participées à la Grande Guerre. Es-ce bien clair?

Elle palit. Si fort qu'elle se confondait presque dans les murs blancs cassés du bureau.

_Mais... Monsieur, ce n'était pas Besuto qui était supposé s'occuper de l'affaire? Demanda t-elle, tremblante

_Besuto? 'Connais pas de Besuto, Sifflota le dégarni, Allez Asou, AU BOULOT!

Asou sorti du bureau, du désespoir pleins les mirettes. Elle n'était arrivée que deux ou... vingt-sept fois en retard depuis le début du mois... C'était une punition trop injuste pour elle. Si son comparse avait échoué, elle allait mourir, c'était une évidence.

Lorsqu'elle se reprit et décida de commencer son boulot, elle vit arriver un caméraman.

_Vous êtes Asou-san? Je suis le cadreur qui va filmer votre travail et vous suivre durant tout le looooooong voyage que vous avez à faire...

_Queuwaaa? Lâcha gentiment Asou, Mais je...

_Monsieur le directeur m'a dit de vous donner 15 berries par jour afin que vous puissiez vivre. Continua le caméraman sans s'arrêter, Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, mais c'est chaud!

En plus, pensa la jeune fille, on me fait refaire GrandLine Express! C'est tiré par les cheveux c't'histoire!

_POURQUOI MOUAAAAAAAA?!

Et c'est ainsi, narra le conteur, que cette histoire à la con a commencée.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note d'Auteur: **Voilà, ceci est officellement le premier chapitre de cette grosse emmerde dans laquelle s'est plongée Asou, j'espère que vous avez aimés, nous verrons les personnages de One Piece dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous en faites pas! Sur ce, à plus!

**P.S: **J'aime lire les reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Seuls Asou et Jean-Jacques m'appartiennent!

**Résumé: **Voilà l'hisoire d'Asou. Elle est journaliste. C'est un métier comme un autre, on ne juge pas. Mais... Si elle n'était pas aussi douteuse, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Leçons de vie, ou comment plonger un monde dans le chaos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 2: Asou versus la bande de Chieurs

Ca faisait trois mois. Trois putains de mois que je naviguais sur ce bout de rafiot qui était aussi fragile qu'une coquille de noix au milieu d'une tempête. Le confort en moins, c'est à dire qu'il était quasi inexistant, voir nul quoi.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le gentil cadreur, renommé Jean-Jacques Casse-Couilles tapait la discute.

Mais il parlait vraiment tout le temps.

A toute heure.

Peu importe ce que je fais.

Et c'est grave chiant quand t'es en train d'essayer de bosser. A croire qu'il a été payé pour m'emmerder.

Je regarde les avis de recherche donné par mon boss, cet enculé... Oups, vaut mieux rester poli maintenant sinon ça va vraiment finir mal dans quelques chapitres.

Bref, je les regarde, en plus de la liste de marines à interviewer, et y en a une tapée. Je me frotte les yeux, car je suis hyper fatiguée faut avouer hein. Je sais pas par qui je vais commencer... Voyons, un tueur sanguinaire ou un abruti fini?

Bon, que m'a dit le vieux déjà?

_Asou, qu'il m'a fait, vous allez commencer par le type qui a tout foutu en couille, Akainu. C'est devenu l'idole des jeunes apparemment mais on est jamais trop sûr hein! Ahah!

...

_Putain de vieux croulant ouais! J't'en foutrais des idoles des jeunes moi! Grommelais-je avec classe

_Ca ne va pas, Asou-chaaaaan? Demanda soudainement le casse burne sauvage

_Tout. Va. Très. Putain. De. Bien. JEAN-JACQUES! C'est la quartorzième fois que tu me le demande en 5 minutes, bordel!

Non, je ne suis pas du tout sur les nerfs. Et qui a dit que c'était parce que je suis une fille?! Montre toi que je t'explose!

_Au fait, Asou-chan... Je ne m'appelle pas Jean-J...

_Ouais, bah moi je te dis que tu t'appelle comme ça point. Le coupais-je

C'est déjà assez chiant de se le trimballer alors si en plus il nous fait des réclamations... Ce sera quoi après? Un salaire potable? Où va le monde, namého!

Au bout de quelques temps d'intenses recherches pour nous repérer sur ces eaux tumultueuses, nous réussîmes (notez comme je narre bien) à trouver l'entrée du nouveau QG de la Marine.

Seul hic, il y avait une porte.

Je la regardais.

Elle me regarda.

Nous nous regardions.

Jean-Jacques la regarda.

Une mouette lui chia dessus.

BREF.

Lentement, elle s'entrabailla. Juste assez pour laisser un petit navire de guerre. Enfin... Petit, tout est relatif, hein! Il fait juste un peu 10 fois la taille de notre embarcation.

Je décidais donc de mettre les gaz, histoire de par rester dehors comme des couillons. In extremis, on réussi à passer. Mais, j'ai toujours su que les marines c'était des gens pas cools...

_On se fait tirer dessus, hurla Jean-Jacques

Applaudissez, mesdammes et messieux, cet art incompris, celui d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes!

Nous préférons nous jeter à l'eau plutôt que de finir en compote de journalistes et nous nous dirigeons vers un endroit où nous sommes à l'abris des regards, une sorte de ponton.

Jean-Jacques et sa caméra amphibie filmaient.

_T'as pas bientôt fini de filmer alors que je suis dans cet état là?!

_Non, Monsieur Tawagoto m'a demandé de tout filmer afin de faire un bêtisier.

_Ecoute moi bien petit con. Lui criais-je/murmurais-je, Si tu arrêtes pas tout de suite cette foutu caméra, je te jure que je te l'enfonce dans l'endroit où le soleil ne va jamais, OK?!

Jean-Jacques dégluti et moi... Ben j'étais fière quoi!

Toujours en mode ninja, nous réussissons à passer sans grande difficulté la grande cour. Faut dire que c'est des marines hein, c'pas très intelligents ces bestios là.

Donc, on finit par arriver dans le bâtiment. C'est le plus grand, avec le plus de monde. Si il y a du monde, il y a plus de chances de trouver Kiki. Ouais Kiki, parfaitement, mais c'est pour les intimes, pour les autres c'est Kizaru.

BREF,

Je continue de chercher Kiki, mais ayant un sens de l'orientation proche du néant, je me trompe de porte. Pour la quinzième fois j'ouvre la mauvaise.

Dans un premier temps, je rougis. On... On va refermer celle-ci, y's'passe des trucs pas catholique là dedans.

Puis, me rendant compte de qui il s'agissait, je verdis.

CHANGEMENT DE COULEUR, DANS. TA. FACE!

Franchement, il y a des trucs qu'on fait plus à cet âge. Faudrait le dire à Tsuru. Et à... Garp. Ouais parfaitement.

Jean-Jacques, qui pour une fois s'est servi de la soupe qu'il a dans le crâne, a pensé à prendre une photo. Je le remerciais intérieurement, sinon nous n'aurions pas eu de preuves pour le dégarni, et on aurait (surtout moi en fait) été dans la merde.

Trois couloirs et quartre séances vomi plus tard, nous arrivons devant une porte où il est incrit: "Glandage en cours, ne pas déranger"

Donc d'après une certaine logique, on peut rentrer sans frapper?

Non.

Je me suis recalée alors que je ne me suis même pas présentée. C'est injusteuuuuuuh!

Le casse burne décide de faire à sa manière. Je le laisse faire, avec un peu de chance, il finira peut-être par être désintégré par un rayon lumineux.

Contre toute attente, on le laissa rentrer, lui, le sous-fifre. C'est uneuh hoooooonteuh!

Je décidais donc de rentrer à mon tour, on ne sait jamais. Et là, je vis, le grand KiKizaru, en train de boire son thé tranquillement, alors qu'une bonne dizaine de mutiniers essayaient de lui faire la peau.

Ce type est dingue.

**Note d'Auteur: **J'espère que vous aimez cet humour un peu décalé, je dois l'admettre, mais bon, le monde de One Piece est tout aussi barge, non?

**P.S: **Auteur se nourrit de reviews. Vous donner reviews à auteur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Seuls Asou et Jean-Jacques m'appartiennent!

**Résumé: **Voilà l'hisoire d'Asou. Elle est journaliste. C'est un métier comme un autre, on ne juge pas. Mais... Si elle n'était pas aussi douteuse, elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Leçons de vie, ou comment plonger un monde dans le chaos.

**Note d'Auteur: **Je vous remercie bien pour toutes ces reviews encourageantes! Ne me frappez pas pour ces dates de parutions désastreuses, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, pardon... PARDOOOOOON!

Enfin, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 3: Une Petite Arme qui Blesse

Kiki sirotait toujours tranquillement son thé tout en regardant les dix énergumènes hurler et se tortiller, leurs armes -non dangereuses pour lui- pointées plus ou moins pointées dans sa direction.

Il se leva avec une lenteur à faire palir un épisode de Derrick et...

_C'est pourquoi?

Le chef des andouilles se frappa le visage du plat de la main, désespéré devant tant de nonchalance.

_S'il vous plaît Amiral, on essaie de faire une mutinerie au sein même du Quartier Général, là.

_Ouais, ça serait sympa de monter un peu plus d'entrain, fit le second en triturant son revolver

Jean-Jacques encouragea le Singe Jaune à bouger un minimum ses petites fesses d'un signe de tête tandis que je prenais quelques clichés, qui sait je pourrais peut-être les revendre à un bon prix : même Kizaru avait ses fans!

Il sembla chercher un instant ses repères, le laissant entrevoir en laisant un agréable "Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" sortir de sa bouche.

Le temps que Kiki se chauffe, la pendule sonnait quinze heures.

Les gigolos ont fini par s'impatienter.

_Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on va aller se mutiner chez l'Amiral Akainu. Lui au moins saura nous frapper avec la conviction de la Marine et nous envoyer à Impel Down.

Jean-Jacques Kiki et moi les regardons sortir de la pièce.

_C'est fort de café ce que vous leur faites prendre...

_M'en parlez pas, ils sont surmenés, fit Kiki d'un ton blasé

Finalement après avoir réveillé Kiki qui avait fini par se rendormir à cause du trop plein d'émotion, je décidais qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses car non, je ne voulais pas perdre son foutu boulot.

Qui nourrirait mes enfants?!

J'ai pas d'enfants mais bref. Passons.

_Amiral Kizaru, si nous sommes ici c'est pour vous interviewer! Babillais-je joyeusement

Le Jaune hocha gravement la tête, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante qui soit.

_Aloooooors... Que pensez-vous des chèvres? Ces animaux sont-ils appréciés dans la région de Marineford?

_...

_...

_ Euh... Jean-Jacques?

_Moui?

_C'est quoi ces questions complètement disons... DEBILES?!

_Rooh il y en a qu'une!

_Quel est votre marque de papier toilette préférée?

_Oui bon okay...

_Mhhhhh... Je dirais que les chèvres ne sont pas du goût de certains mais ilne faut jamais contredire l'Amiral en Chef non? J'aime bien le papier ToutDouxNavy. Il est soyeux et assez fer...

_Merci Amiral, on en sait assez! S'exclama la jeune femme

Kizaru sourit en se repositionnant dans son fauteuil, il avait réussi à répondre à toutes les questions! Ca voulait dire qu'il avait réussi son test?

_Une dernière question Amiral!

Jean-Jacques avait réussi à ouvrir la bouche malgré le scotchtriple épaisseur que je lui avais aposé sur les lèvres.

_Oui? L'Amiral transpirait à grosse gouttes, était-ce possible qu'il rate ce contrôle?

_Que pensez vous du couple nouvellement formé au sein de la Marine, je parle bien évidemment du couple Garp/Tsuru?

Kiki verdit, bleuit, rougit et fit d'autres couleurs normalement impossibles à produire et je ne tardais pas à le suivre.

Il finit par prendre la corbeille à papier et... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_Et bien, merci Amiral, nous allons vous laisser à présent.

_Salut, répondit-il, la tête encore dans la poubelle

Nous sortîmes de la salle avec l'intime conviction de se trouver dans un asile psychiatrique. Je marchais devant et en profitais pour prendre quelques clichés du quartier général (sans savoir que c'était interdit bien sûr!). Nous regardons à travers chaque porte. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons pû voir...

Sengoku qui se battait avec une chèvre

Akainu qui plantait des fleurs

Aokiji qui faisait de la luge dans son bureau

Garp qui se baladait à poil dans le couloir

Des soldats en fuite devant cette horreur

Tashigi qui parlait à ses sabres de Smoker

Smoker qui soupirait de découragement en entendant Tashigi

Enfin, rien de plus normal n'es-ce pas?

Nous fîmes demi tour devant Garp qui courait dans notre direction, sans doute pour nous aider à trouver notre chemin, et nous atterîmes devant la porte de l'Amiral Akainu. Celui qu'on devait interroger au départ.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, les dix débiles étaient partis.

Attendez... Pourquoi un type ramasse de la cendre?!

Oula.

Ouais.

Ok.

Bon bah je pense que je vais y aller hein... Jean-Jacques le retiendra peut-être assez longtemps. C'est un gars bien Jean-Jacques quand même. Se sacrifier pour sa collègue, c'est noble.

Akainu croise les bras.

_Que voulez vous, oiseaux de mauvaise augure? Demanda le sale type méchamment.

_Et bien vous allez pas le croire...

_... En fait, on voulait vous interviewer...

_... Mais finalement on va vous laisser...

_...

_...

_...

_Que voulez vous savoir?

Pourquoi il a l'air si heureux tout d'un coup?

Et c'est moi ou il a des étoiles dans les yeux?

.

.

Mais WHAT, Akainu est devenu fou!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note d'Auteur: **Bon ben vouala, ce troisième chapitre est bouclé, pfiou, c'était dur! Mais j'espère que vous avez aimés^^ Peace et à bientôt!


End file.
